


Forget

by pump_the_breaks



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: But I'll never forget him. I'll never forget.





	Forget

We were close.  
We always were.  
He was a year younger.  
Our parents called us the trouble two.  
I loved my brother.  
I really did.  
We fought sometimes.  
The yells.  
The tears.  
We always apologised.  
I loved my brother.  
I really did.  
We laughed.  
We played.  
We shouted playful names.  
I loved my brother.  
I really did.  
It was the last time we ever fought.  
He ran off angrily.  
Got in his car and drove off.  
Then the crash happened.  
He went into emergency surgery.  
He didn’t make it.  
I’ll never forget him.  
I’ll never forget.


End file.
